It's Time For Your Check Up Kakashi Hatake!
by MisterBunny
Summary: Kakashi walked out of his room forgetting he didn't put his pants on, so what could possibly go wrong?  Well...everything!
1. Cat Power!

**For the last few days I was thinking what to write about, and then all of a sudden (((this is no joke))) my cat came in and licked my Naruto poster on my side table and I was inspired.**

**Also, Deadly Shadows, Broken Whispers is having some trouble. I'm so far along and now I have writers block so read the last chapter I put up and please give me ideas!!!!**

**-Melson Wheels**

* * *

"Time for your check up Kakashi Hatake!"

Kakashi slammed the door into the singing person's face that rudely awoke his perfect dream. Rubbing his eyes he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait a minute, was that?" He ran back over to the door and opening it slowly he peered out the crack. "Tsunade…eh…sorry about that," the door now all the way open.

"Nice pajama's Hatake," Tsunade said holding back a laugh. Kakashi was in his heart boxers which he never ever wore in public (((only for P.J.'s, I swear))) and a shirt with a picture of dancing sushi on it. This special shirt he received from Naruto for a very late Christmas present, but really, he looked ridiculous with his mask on backwards and his hair all messy.

"Um…what do you need again?" Kakashi closed the door so only his head could get through.

"It's exactly eleven in the afternoon, and you were scheduled for a physical today, so come on let's go!"

"Usually Tsunade," Kakashi smiled, "any other day, I would do what I was told, but you see, I'm a little busy now and well…"

"Well what? Busy sleeping or busy, busy as in busy…" Tsunade asked placing her hands on her hips and amusement in her voice at Kakashi's behavior.

"Okay, I'm not busy, but I just woke up."

"And let me guess, you need to take a shower and brush your teeth and eat breakfast?"

"Well, yeah…I do."

"Okay, then hurry up."

"Thank you." Kakashi slammed the door behind him and leaned against it. He hated physicals; especially this particular one where you were checked on performance. Kakashi got home late last night from a rough mission and was in no shape to perform numerous jutsus in front of what was basically a judge panel. He had no choice, so dragging his feet along the floor he took his shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed and skipped breakfast.

Walking into his bedroom, which happened to be the entrance of his room, he found Tsunade sitting on his unmade bed. "Ready to go?"

Yawning Kakashi gave a lazy 'yes' and walked out the door. Walking down the hall of his apartment complex he received a number of giggles and snorts from shinobi and citizens. "Tsunade, is it me or is everyone laughing at me?"

"Oh it's you alright," Tsunade let out a laugh herself.

Kakashi felt something missing all of a sudden. Looking down he turned bright red. "My…p-pants! Tsunade, you could've told me." Kakashi disappeared and reappeared with a pair of pants on this time.

"I think you're finally ready Kakashi." Tsunade and Kakashi walked the rest of the trip in silence until finally they entered a large room where Shizune, Jaraiya, Sakura and Tsunade herself were all seated. "Kakashi Hatake…age 36…blood type O…" Kakashi hated this part. All those damn statistics! It took forever to go over these things. First you read them, and then revise them, then after all that read them all over again. It was a waste of his time.

"Okay, Kakashi," Shizune placed down her medical chart. "We're going to have you perform some jutsus for us." She then followed with the procedures he was to observe during this part of his check up.

1.) Make sure that your jutsus do not break any walls, floors or any part of the building.

2.) Before you do perform a jutsu, make sure you tell the observers first by saying, "Here goes!"

3.) If you are unable to perform said jutsu, tell us and we'll give something else.

Kakashi knew over 1000 jutsus perfectly, and had gained his version of the mangekyo sharingan, what could go wrong? A lot of things could go wrong…

What Kakashi didn't realize was that he was very very tired. Sure his eyes were drooping, and he was yawning like there was no tomorrow, but he seemed to have forgotten he walked out of his apartment without any pants, and you have to be very very tired to do that.

"Okay Kakashi," it was Sakura's turn. "We will now start with the jutsus. Your first jutsu will be a Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Here goes," Kakashi produced a shadow clone. There was some mumbling between the judges and all Kakashi could do is stand there, roll his eyes, and feel like a stupid performing monkey.

"Next," Sakura looked up. "Give us a Narakumi no Jutsu."

Kakashi smiled at this one. Once before he had gotten Sakura with this technique, and he had attempted to freak her out with it again many years ago, but he decided showing Sasuke near death would not be a good idea, so he used himself instead.

"Here goes," and there he was, bleeding and dying. It sent a shiver up and down everyone's spine and the judges immediately released it.

"Well, looks like you don't have any trouble with that," Shizune commented.

"Yeah, well," Kakashi said in a friendly tone, but really inside he was dying of boredom.

"Okay, now how about Kuchiyose no Jutsu?" Sakura politely asked, but also demanded.

"Here goes," Kakashi summoned what every person at that table expected to see. "Hey Pakkun."

"Kakashi, why am I…oh I see, your check up," Pakkun laughed.

"Yeah, you can go now," Kakashi waved goodbye and Pakkun disappeared.

"Okay, Kakashi," Jiraiya folded his hand and set them on the table. "Let's see that sharingan of yours."

Kakashi then had to go through the testing of the sharingan. Tsunade stood in the front of the desk making jutsus while Kakashi just copied them and well, gained one or two new techniques. When Tsunade sat down again she wrote something down on her chart and started to talk to Kakashi, but he wasn't really listening.

He was in a sleepy stare…he did not care what was going on…all he cared about was his fantasy…his daydream…his…his…

"KAKASHI!"

"W-what!" Kakashi snapped out of his daze and stood alert.

"Don't fall asleep on us now. We were calling you for at least a whole minute now snap too!" Tsunade barked.

"Yes Lord Hokage ma'am," Kakashi said with a bit of sarcasm that thankfully nobody picked up. He also snapped his fingers with caught Jiraiya's attention and made him shake his head approvingly.

"As I was saying," Tsunade cleared her throat, "We can't have you do your chidori here, so to end this thing up, give us a transformation jutsu." She brought up a black cat and placed it on the table. "Transform into this please."

_Of all things, a cat…_ Kakashi held no grudge against cats, he actually loved cats, but he hated transforming into animals. "Here goes," Kakashi was no longer man, but male black cat!

"Good, now transform back," Jiraiya said.

Kakashi tried to, but couldn't. _Uh-oh…_

"You can transform back now Kakashi," Shizune smiled.

Kakashi tried to again. _Alright, this is not good…_

"Kakashi, did you here us?" Tsunade raised her voice.

Kakashi frantically tried once more. _Dammit…okay…transform!_ Still he remained the same. _Maybe if I lower my chakra flow._ Kakashi tried, but to no avail. _Don't tell me I'm stuck like this?_

"Kakashi, can you not transform back?" Sakura took the black cat on the table and gave it to the assistant standing by.

Kakashi opened his mouth to say he could not but only meowed. _I can't talk either? What the hell!!!_

"I don't think he can, come over here Kakashi," Sakura took out an orange bag.

Kakashi jumped up onto the table but a little wobbly since he wasn't used to walking on all fours. "Meow," Kakashi sat down.

"Kakashi, you're going to have to spend the night with me. It seems you're stuck in a transformation jutsu. This has happened before so don't worry. Tsunade is going to create a special serum to change you back. For now, hop in." Sakura spread the orange bag open, and Kakashi jumped in but not before glaring at her with his red and yellow cat eyes.

_Great, _Kakashi thought to himself.

"I don't know if I want to change him back," Tsunade said, "he makes a very cute kitty."

"Meow!" Kakashi 'said' in aggravation. Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade all laughed at this. Sakura herself couldn't help but giggle at the utter adorableness of her transformed former sensei.

"Aw, who's the cute little kitty cat," Jiraiya bent over to the bag to where Kakashi's head was sticking out.

Kakashi, if still human would have the biggest frustration mark known to mankind. _Somebody make this guy shut up!_ Realizing that he now had the upper paw, Kakashi unleashed his claws and hit Jiraiya across the face.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that…" Jiraiya said rubbing his new imprinted claw mark.

"Meow."

"Alright, Kakashi hang on." Sakura slung the bag on her shoulder making Kakashi stumble inside of it.

"Meow!" _Hey watch it!_

"Sorry," Sakura looked in to see Kakashi looking up at her. Kakashi saw that this fall only resulted into his more being cute and stood back up in the bag.

_I only have to put up with this for today, and then I'll be back to normal…I mean what could go wrong. Sakura's a medical ninja and knows what she's doing._ What Kakashi didn't realize was that everything could go wrong.

* * *

**Review please! Thanks : )**


	2. Pink blankets and Water Bowls

**Thanks for the great reviews you guys: ) **

* * *

Sakura gently set down her orange bag with cat Kakashi in it, and unlocked her door. Pushing it open Kakashi jumped from the bag and strolled inside holding his head up high.

"Here we are Kakashi," looking down to check on him, Sakura found Kakashi missing. "Oh no, Kakashi?"

"Meow?"

"Oh there you are, you scared me…I thought you ran away…" Sakura flipped the switch on the wall turning the light on. She threw her keys on the table and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

_Just because I'm a cat doesn't mean I act like one…me running away…what does she take me for, an animal? _Kakashi yawned and stretched himself out in the usual cat like way. All of a sudden he heard a bark coming from the living room. Turning around he saw a giant black lab coming straight towards him. _That thing's gonna run me over!_ "Meow!" _Come on Sakura, control your dog!_ Kakashi had no choice but to hide under the couch. He saw the dog's nose sniffing for him from the crack of light at the bottom of the floor. After a few seconds of sniffing, the canine then decided to dig for Kakashi. _Man,_ Kakashi thought to himself, _dog's can be pretty stupid…_

"Taila! Come here boy!" Sakura called, running back down the steps, and the dog immediately ran towards here, its tail wagging a mile a minute. "Did you miss me? Where's Kakashi?" Looking around the room and then back at her dog's face she noticed the guilt written in his eyes. "Don't tell me you scared him. Taila, where is the kitty?"

"Meow," Kakashi squeezed out from under the couch and shook the dust off of himself. With his nose high in the air he confidently walked next to the black lab and sat himself down. _Stupid dog…if I found Pakkun ever acting this way I would be very disappointed in myself._

"Kakashi, did Taila hurt you?" Kakashi shook his head back and forth. "Talia, apologize to Kakashi right now."

Kakashi turned his head and looked the giant beast right in the eyes. Hesitating a little, the dog gently nudged Kakashi whimpering. However, this nudge proved to be quite powerful to the little human cat, and Kakashi fell over.

"Haha," Sakura laughed, "I can tell you two are going to get along nicely. Come on Kakashi, I'll take you to your bed." Sakura picked the cat up with ease, but Kakashi didn't totally agree with what she was doing.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, what are doing? Put me down! Whoa! _"Grr…" Kakashi growled in discomfort.

"As long as you are a cat Kakashi," Sakura started to hold him like a baby, "you will be treated like one. I've always wanted a pet cat."

_I'm nobody's pet, now put me down! _Kakashi pouted as only a cat could.

"Don't worry Kakashi," Sakura blushed at his cute face, "I won't hurt your pride that much."

"Meow," Kakashi calmed down and let Sakura carry him up the steps. He decided that he could possibly take advantage of being cute and cuddly to get someone wait on him hand and foot. _Eh…it's not like she's going to dress me up._

Taila followed Sakura up the stairs all the while jumping up and down to catch a glimpse of his new friend.

_If that dog thinks that I'm his friend…kind of reminds me of Gai. Hey, I finally know how to describe Gai! A stupid dog!_ Kakashi decided to humor the dog and stretched back to look at it.

"Here we are Kakashi, I know it's not a regular bed, but it's the best I could do." Sakura put Kakashi on the ground next to a cardboard box filled with fluffy blankets. Fluffy pink blankets. The dog snorted as to say, "Lucky you, pink blankets…ha!"

_Uhh…is that where I'm sleeping?_

Sakura noticed Kakashi's wary look at her makeshift bed. "Is it okay?"

Kakashi looked up to see Sakura's concerned face. Not wanting to make her feel saddened Kakashi gave a delightful meow and walked over to his new bed.

"Oh good," she clapped her hands together. "I'm glad, because it's not like I'm an expert at making beds for cats that were once humans."

Taking a step onto the downy blankets, he sunk in and tripped over the other creases. _What the hell! Never in a million years would I think crawling into bed would be this hard…_Making his way through the sheets he found himself tangled and covered and thrashing about trying to free himself from the pink fluffiness. The dog heard his meow for help and tipped the box over sending Kakashi sprawling to the floor. _Thanks…_

Taila took his snout and lifted Kakashi onto his back. Kakashi didn't care anymore…being humiliated he figured was what being a cat all was about. Now downstairs in the kitchen, Sakura with a white apron on and preparing dinner turned around to see a two black figures walked down the stairs, with Kakashi sulking.

"Having fun Kakashi?"

"Meow…"

"I can tell that's a 'no'." Sakura smiled. "Taila put him down." The dog now at the bottom stair dropped Kakashi so he landed face first. Kakashi glowered at Taila who just looked back at him laughing.

_I'll get you someday dog…_

"Are you hungry Kakashi?"

Kakashi's cat ears flickered up at the sound of hungry. "MEOW!"

"Here's your food!" Kakashi jumped up on the kitchen chair and propped himself on his hind legs so he could see on the table. Sakura placed down Talia's food on the floor, and waited patiently for his to come.

"Hey," Sakura called over to Kakashi. "No animals at the table."

_But I'm not an animal…_

"You eat down here with the dog."

_WHAT!!_ "Meow, meow, meow!" _Darn it! Why can't I TALK!!!_ In all this frustration Kakashi fell off his chair.

"Oh," Sakura ran over to his aid.

Kakashi looked at the two bowls designated for him and sighed.

"Now listen here Kakashi," Sakura bent down. "I know all of this is weird for you, but this is the way it has to be for a while." Kakashi looked up at Sakura. "I don't know how cats react to human food, so I had to give you cat food."

_Cat food?_

"It's home made so it won't taste as bad as the stuff you get in a store."

_Oh yeah, I really know what store bought cat food tastes like._ Kakashi went to get up, but ended up rolling over. _This is the worst day of my life._

Sakura saw through those sparkling cat eyes that he was suffering with embarrassment. "Tell you what; I'll let you eat at the table tonight if it helps with the situation."

Kakashi moved his head back in thought and felt that he was being unfair. Sakura had taken him in, given him a home, a bed and food in this terrible time and all he did was complain about them. Getting up he walked over to his food and started to eat it like a normal cat.

"Hm, wonder what changed his mind?"

Taila was done with his meal before Kakashi took one mouthful and then started to slurp his water. Sakura watched the scene before her. The black cat gazed at the black lab drinking for some time in enjoyment before the dog lifted his head up and licked Kakashi right in the cat face. Obviously grossed out by this gesture, Kakashi found his water bowl and dunked his head in to wash off the dog slobber. Sakura grabbed a towel and brought it over to Kakashi, now soaking wet, to dry him off.

"You make such a bad cat…" Sakura beamed.

"Meow," _You try taking a bath in saliva._ Kakashi then went to his food and ate everything, enjoying every last bite.


	3. Stupid Remote

That night proved to be quite difficult for Kakashi to fall asleep. There was a thunder and lightning storm raging outside and the sound of the rain pattering on the roof was keeping him up. Once he would finally fall into sleep, thunder would awaken him and the dog would howl along with the wind. Sakura would frequently get up in the middle of the night to check on him, and every time she did there he was staring at the ceiling.

"Still can't get to sleep Kakashi?"

"Meow."

"Are you not comfortable enough?"

_It's too noisy…_Kakashi shook his head 'no'.

"Is it the storm outside that's keeping you up?"

"Meow."

"Me too. Taila isn't helping either."

_Anything that howls that loud will keep you up._

"I'm going downstairs, you want to come?"

Kakashi slowly climbed out of his bed and stretched.

"You just looked like those black cats in the pictures."

_Was that a compliment?_ Kakashi cocked his head.

"Well, anyways, let's go."

Kakashi sat down and gave Sakura cute kitty eyes. (((Kind of like puss in boots in Shrek)))

"What, do you want me to carry you?" Sakura asked. Yes, Kakashi wanted her to carry him. Why not, as long as he's a cat, he'll be treated like one right? "Oh fine." Sakura lifted Kakashi up and headed downstairs. "You hungry?"

"Meow!" _I've never been this hungry in my life! Maybe that's why cats eat so much…_

Once downstairs, Kakashi jumped out of Sakura's arms and headed towards the couch. The remote just so happened to be sitting on the arm of the couch and Kakashi pushed the TV on.

"Who's there?" Sakura ran into the living room expecting to see an actual body watching the television and not a cat. "You sure are something Kakashi."

_Why thank you. Too bad there's nothing on tonight…_ Flipping through the channels Sakura heated up some milk for Kakashi and leftovers for her. By the time she was done Kakashi had found a soap opera to watch and was spread out on the couch watching intently.

"Hey, move over and make some room." Sakura came in with two bowls and placed one down on the ground. "I heated up some milk for you."

_Milk, man I haven't had milk in such a long time._ Kakashi hopped off and started to drink his midnight snack.

"A soap opera? I never knew you watched these. I thought from all that Icha Icha you got enough perverted drama."

_I don't watch soap operas there was just nothing on…and they aren't perverted…_ "Meow…"

"Whatever, I'm switching it."

"Meow!" Kakashi swatted at the remote before Sakura could snatch it making it fall underneath the couch.

"No, we're not watching this, now give me the remote back!"

_Sorry, no thumbs._ Kakashi brushed the remote out from under the couch and sat on it.

"You're so stubborn, give me the remote."

Kakashi stayed defiant and sat on the remote watching his soap.

"What am I thinking?" Sakura walked over to Kakashi and lifting him up grabbed the remote. "Ha! Now I get to watch my show."

_I don't think so…_ Kakashi leaped onto Sakura's lap and started to paw at the remote in Sakura's hand.

"Hey cut it out!"

"Meow!"

Sakura's arm was fully stretched out so Kakashi couldn't obtain the clicker, yet he still persisted.

_I was watching my show first! _Just then lightning flashed and thunder cracked and the dog howled and the power went out.

"Crap," Sakura stood up and Kakashi thudded against the cushions. "Sorry!"

"Meow…"

Stumbling over miscellaneous items on the ground, Sakura took a flashlight out of the closet along with some tea lights and matches. "Looks like we're going to have to live like our ancestors for a bit." Sakura went around the living room and kitchen lighting the candles with Kakashi on her heels. "There, that should be good for now."

Sleepiness came over Kakashi and he gave a great big yawn. _That's right; I haven't slept at all…_

"Oh so now you're tired," Sakura laughed to herself. "You sure are a strange person Kakashi."

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Kakashi prodded Sakura's ankle with his paw. He yawned again.

"Oh, you're a sleepy kitty," Sakura coddled.

"Meow…" _No I'm not. _Kakashi yawned once again.

"Yes you are," Sakura started to pet him behind his ears.

_I'm too tired to care…_ Kakashi closed his eyes and rest his head against Sakura's bent knee enjoying his scratch.

"Do cats snore I wonder?" Sakura thought out loud pulling her hand away.

Kakashi opened his one red eye. _Don't stop…_ Sakura began to pet him again. _Why can't I be treated this way all the time?_

"Taila does…sometimes I have to put him outside in his dog house because he snores so badly. Anyways, I need to get some sleep. We have an early appointment with Tsunade tomorrow. You know, we could not go and you can be my pet cat forever," Sakura laughed to herself a little. "Nah, I wouldn't want to be a cat forever…" Sakura looked down at the black cat sleeping soundly on the kitchen floor. _Kakashi the cat. _"Kakashi the cat…very catchy…"

Sakura picked up the sleeping animal and went upstairs. Placing him gently in his bed she whispered a goodnight and went back down to retrieve her dishes. The power came back on when Sakura put everything in the sink. Blowing out the candles, she picked up the remote from the ground and decided to turn on the TV again.

As she was flipping through the channels she passed Kakashi's soap opera. _Eh, why not?_ Sakura laid herself out on the couch making herself comfortable. Sakura watched as the leading lady revealed she was pregnant with someone else's baby. _This is so lame…_ she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sakura woke the next day to Taila and Kakashi sitting in front of them. Remembering where she had to be, she jolted up and checked the clock. "Crap, we're late!" Grabbing some clothes from her drawer she dashed into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Kakashi and Taila looked at each other and went out the doggy door to the outside. The sun was shining bright and the grass was wet with morning dew and last night's rain. It was a perfect day. Kakashi was still a bit tired from last night so he stretched himself out on the stoop letting the sun warm him.

_I'm glad no one knows what happened to me. _All his fellow jonin were out and about and many of them walked passed Sakura's home. Kakashi watched as Taila greeted people coming down the street and chasing his tail. _What do dog's find so interesting about their tail? _Kakashi watched as his tail flicked up and down. _Why should I care? I'm a cat…_

"Kakashi, where are you? We have to go now. TAILA!" Kakashi looked at the orange bag in Sakura's hand with disgust and instead leaped onto her shoulder. "Oh, hello there."

"Meow," Kakashi smiled a cat smile.

"TAILA!!!" Sakura screamed. Now Kakashi being on her shoulder was hit with this loud sound and almost fell off. "There you are boy. You know Kiba right?" The dog jumped in acknowledgement. "Good, I want you to spend the day there okay? I'll come pick you up, now go!" Taila bolted off into the crowd of people in the market. "Here we go Kakashi, hang on."

By the time Kakashi and Sakura entered Tsunade's office, Kakashi was shaking and hanging on for dear life. _Oh boy…_

"Sakura, you're late!" Tsunade spun around in her chair.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade," Sakura bowed in apology.

"How's Kakashi doing?"

"Well, he seems a little traumatized from the ride here."

"What a scaredy cat."

"Meow!" _I was not afraid._

"Well excuse me Kakashi," Tsunade chuckled. "Here's the answer to Kakashi's problem." Tsunade held up a little brown glass jar. "Put it in his food tonight. Let's give some to him now."

Sakura plucked Kakashi off her shoulder and put him on Tsunade's desk.

"Open up Hatake," Tsunade took an eye dropper full of green liquid and squirted it into Kakashi's open mouth. Instantly Kakashi gagged.

_What the hell is in that?_

"Nasty huh?" Tsunade twisted the cap back on and handed it to Sakura. "By tomorrow morning Kakashi should be a human again. Oh and uh Sakura, take this."

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she caught a small brown paper bag.

"Let's just say it will speed up the medicine. Give it to Kakashi around five tonight. Now go!"

"Thank you Tsunade," Sakura motioned for Kakashi to leave and he jumped off the desk and tried to open the door with his paw. He finally ended up head butting it, but it didn't work.

"Having some trouble there?" Tsunade teased.

_Very funny._ "…pft…"

"I never knew cat's made that noise." Tsunade put her head in her hand and sighed.

Sakura opened the door and exited first. "Bye Tsunade."

"So long Sakura, bye Kakashi!"

_Hm…_ Kakashi stuck his tail in the air and walked out of the office pushing the door closed with his hind leg.

"Ahh Kakashi, you sure are something." Tsunade said picking up an unsigned paper on her desk.


	4. Fishing With Teri

**The ideas are coming fast...thanks for all the great reviews once again! **

**Peace out!**

* * *

"Well, that's good," Sakura smiled. "We have your medicine and you should be fine tomorrow morning. Tsunade also gave me this which is supposed to speed up the process too. I wonder what it is."

Kakashi was eyeing that small bag. He smelt a strong aroma seeping through it. It seemed to call him over. Sakura saw that Kakashi was transfixed by this bag and shoved it into her pocket.

"Nuh-uh Kakashi," Sakura wagged her finger. "You have to wait till later tonight. Listen, I just remembered that I have to run some errands, so you're going to be on your own for a couple of hours. You think you can handle that?"

_Of course I can. _"Meow."

"Good, because I'm leaving you here. The grocery store is in the opposite direction."

_That's fine just do what you need to do._

"Bye Kakashi, stay safe and don't get hit by any carts." Sakura vanished in a poof of smoke.

_Now what do I do? _Kakashi sat down in the middle of the road and thought what he was to do next. He was receiving some strange glances from passers-by. Probably because of his unique colored eyes. _Maybe I could find Naruto…nah too loud…how about Jiraiya…no he'll end up taking me to the spa to go peeping. I could find Iruka, but I think he'__s superstitious._ Kakashi's stomach growled. _How about some food?_ He then changed his mind when he figured that the only way to get his own food was by a garbage can in some stinky alleyway. _Well sitting in the street will do you no good._

Kakashi walked himself across the bridge stopping to gaze down at his own reflection. _Say, I am pretty cute. _A fish swam by him creating ripples that distorted his cat face. _Fish, that's how I'll get my food._ Kakashi ran to the river's edge and waited for the next fish to swim by.

_Okay, just wait for it…_ Kakashi's tail jerked back and forth and his paw was ready to strike at any moment. A little girl in pigtails watched Kakashi with interest. There it was the fish! Kakashi dove on top of it and splashed the water, but ended up soaking wet instead without any lunch. _Great…_

The little girl caught his attention. Ignoring her he returned to his same position and waited for the next swimming meal to come by. He saw them. A school of tiny fish coming down the river. _This time I can't miss._ Both him and the girl watched as they came near. The moment was right, and Kakashi lunged into the water.

There was silence as Kakashi walked out triumphant, a squirming fish in his mouth! _Alright!_ The little girl clapped her hands together for his victory. Kakashi was too focused on his win that he lost grip of the fish and it flopped back in the water before he could catch it again.

"Oh no," the little girl frowned.

_Oh no…my food…_ Kakashi was cold and wet and hungry and he was too tired to fish anymore do he just collapsed on the grass.

"Mr. Kitty?"

_Mr. Kitty, is that me? _Kakashi looked around. _Yep that's me._

The girl came slowly up to Kakashi as to not scare him away. Kakashi watched her as she put out her hand and started to pet him. This was a nice relaxing comfort after his water trauma. Closing his eyes she let the girl divulge in her happiness.

"You're a nice kitty cat."

_Thanks…_

"All the other cats around here are all mean. You have to be careful not to mess with them."

By the sound of her voice, Kakashi decided she was around six or seven.

"It looks like you already got into a fight with one though. You have a scar going down your eye." The girl ran her small delicate finger down the streak of missing fur.

"My name's Teri," she squeaked delighted at the Kakashi's eyes. "I'll call you Red, because of your eye."

_That's quite a name. _"Meow!"

"You like it! Are you hungry? I can brink you some food. My mommy keeps dried fish in our shed; I'll go get you some. Stay here Red!" Teri ran across the bridge and around the corner.

Kakashi shook the water out of his fur as much as he could. He was glad that Teri offered him something to eat.

"RED I'M COMING!" Kakashi saw Teri running back with a happy grin on her face holding a small fish in one hand and a cat toy in the other. "This is a good fish," Teri said as she set it down in front of Kakashi's nose. "I caught it myself."

Sniffing it, Kakashi noticed it smelled of honey, an odd smell for a fish. He didn't care, opening his mouth wide he took a bite of the fish.

It was almost as bad as Tsunade's medicine.

Pausing for a minute, he then continued to chew slowly. When he was done he looked up at Teri.

"Is it good?"

_Oh God what do I say? It's horrible…_ "Meow."

"YAY!"

Kakashi, out of politeness finished the fish. Teri moved to a shady spot under a blossoming tree where she was making a dandelion wreath. He walked up to Teri and stretched.

"You want to know a secret?" Teri asked Kakashi as she held up her wreath observing it.

_Not really, but you can tell me anyways._

"I want to become a ninja someday!"

_There's nothing wrong with that._

"But you can't tell anyone because my mommy said that she doesn't want me to become a ninja."

_That's unfair…_ Kakashi took a place next to Teri and sat down.

"I know you won't tell anyone Red, because you can't talk," Teri's voice quivered. "It's unfair that my mom won't let me do what I want to do. She said that my daddy was a ninja and he was sent out on a mission and he never came back, but I think he'll come back." A tear hit the top of Kakashi's head. Moved by this Kakashi showed affection the only way a cat could.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ He rubbed his head up against Teri's arm and gave her a little kitty kiss. (((OMG SO CUTE!)))

"You think he'll come back two?" Terri asked rubbing her wet eyes.

"Meow."

"Oh, I love you Red!"

"Don't worry he'll come back—"

"Huh? Did you just…"

Kakashi talked. For the first time in twenty four hours, Kakashi actually spoke words.

"It must be the medicine…" Kakashi said to himself.

"Red, you can speak!" Teri looked at him wide eyed. "Are you a magic cat?"

"No, not at all…Teri, I," Kakashi hiccoughed.

"Excuse you," Teri giggled.

"Excuse meow."

"Did you lose your voice?" Teri asked.

_Well, let's see._ "Meow." _Yes I did._

"Oh, you did." Teri sighed.

"TERI!!!" A distant voice called.

"That's my mommy, I should go now. Bye bye Red, I hope you get to talk again."

_Me too…_ "Meow!"

Teri set off and even though he couldn't see her he could hear, "Mommy, I just saw a talking cat!"

Now full, Kakashi went his way to the memorial stone. Cats were allowed there right? Of course they were, but it just happened that Iruka decided to visit the stone as well.

"Get out of here you bad luck bringer, get out!" Iruka chased Kakashi all around the stone and out of sight when he saw him there. Finally catching him, Iruka grabbed Kakashi by the scruff of his neck and pushed him towards the street. "And stay out of here!"

_Fine…jeesh…_

Kakashi walked around town for a few hours and ended up being caught by a group of teenage girls who were obsessed with him.

"Oh look at his whiskers!" One said.

"And his fur is so soft." The other mentioned.

"HE IS SO CUTE!" The third screamed.

"Kakashi! Where are you?"

Kakashi ran to the voice hoping to get out of that crowd. Those girls were wearing some weird perfume that gave him a headache.

"Meow!"

"There you are Kakashi, I have been looking everywhere for you." Sakura picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. Taila was panting beside her. "Let's go home shall we?"

_Please…_


	5. How About Your Next Check Up?

**"This is the end...this is the end my friend..."**

* * *

"Time for your dinner!" Sakura called from the kitchen. Taila and Kakashi were busy watching television. "Boys!"

Kakashi pressed the power button with his nose turning the TV off and both of the two black animals strolled into the kitchen.

"Here you go Taila," Sakura placed his bowl on the ground. "And Kakashi, here is your medicated meal."

_This ought to be delightful…_

"I know you don't like the medicine, so I made sure to mix it in good, and give you extra meat to cover it up." Sakura put Kakashi's dish right next to Taila who smelt Kakashi's food and sneezed. "That's not for you Taila, eat your own dinner."

_Blech…_ Kakashi thought as he downed the first piece of food. _Must…not…throw…up…_

Sakura sat in silence as she ate her spaghetti dinner. Taila finished his meal and traipsed back to the couch. Kakashi kept eating, and eating and eating until finally that last piece was swallowed. Sakura peered over to see how he was doing. "You finished Kakashi?"

"Meow," Kakashi let out pitifully.

"That bad huh?"

_Yeah…_ Kakashi thought now drinking his water from his dish. _The taste won't go away!_

"Well, now that you're done, I can give you the treat Tsunade gave me for you." Sakura put her dish in the dishwasher and opened up the cupboard. Taking out the bag Kakashi jumped up onto the table. Taila, being a dog, came running into the kitchen to see what goodies Sakura was pulling out. "Here we are."

Sakura opened the bag and the scent breezed by her nose. A sly smile stretched across her face. "I think you'll like this Kakashi." Pulling a pinch of dry green herb out of the bag Taila yawned.

_What's taking so long? I want to know what it is!_ Kakashi put his nose to Sakura's hand.

"Wait a minute there!" Sakura pulled her hand back. "Tsunade said this was supposed to speed up the process…"

Kakashi backed away from Sakura so she could place the substance on the table. It looked like nothing to Kakashi, and Taila certainly wasn't interested. Stepping closer, the smell became stronger. Kakashi patted it to the side before checking it out up close.

"What do think I poisoned it?"

_Hold your horses…_ Kakashi breathed in deeply the aroma of what he soon found out to be catnip.

It was like he was floating on air. His head was light and so was his heart. _This is so cruel Sakura._ It was a brand new sensation to Kakashi, and he didn't know how to react.

"Have fun Kakashi," Sakura walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

Now that Sakura was gone, he didn't care, Kakashi rolled around in the catnip getting it in his fur. Soon he found himself licking the tabletop, even if he wasn't actually ingesting the catnip; he licked the smell of the catnip. He was silly and in heaven…all cares disappeared…

Then there was a flush. Kakashi quickly regained his composer and watched Sakura close the bathroom door behind her.

"So, how is it?"

_Amazing, excellent, mind-boggling, fricken awesome!_Kakashi yawned.

"I bet you were all over that stuff when I wasn't here." Sakura teased.

_I was!_ The cat looked as blasé as ever even though inside he was still a little happy from the drug.

"Whatever it did to you, it's time for bed. Good night everyone!"

Taila barked a good night and Kakashi followed Sakura upstairs where he too went to sleep. It was a cold night. At least for Kakashi. He felt a cold coming on from his swim that day and was very chilly. To make matters worse, he was sore and in pain from the medicine.

_I cannot wait for this stuff to work. I hate being a cat! Okay, maybe I like it just a little…but I can't stand this anymore._ Kakashi gave a little fluffy sneeze which caused Sakura to sit up in her bed. Like last night she was up and down checking on Kakashi.

"Kakashi, was that you?"

"Meow."

"Are you okay?"

"Meow."

"You sure?"

"Meow."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Meow." _Leave me alone and maybe I'll get to sleep._

Taila's nails clicked on Sakura's hardwood floors downstairs, and the stairs creaked when he decided to join the sleepover. However, Kakashi thought it would be better if Taila had just stayed downstairs. For Taila snored so loud that it shook the box Kakashi had to sleep in.

_Sakura, please wake up and tell your dog to shut up!_ Just as Kakashi thought this Taila left the bedroom and fell asleep in the hall. Kakashi quietly left his bed and pushed the door closed so the snoring would be muffled.

His muscles ached with every move, and his breathing was interrupted by sneezes. The headache from that afternoon had grown in intensity. It was not his day and all Kakashi wanted to do was complain and cry ridiculously over his petty problems. But he was a ninja and he couldn't which made it even worse. Kakashi wanted comfort and someone to tell him it was alright, just like he did with Teri.

_I'm so pathetic._

He looked at his box. Then he looked at Sakura's bed. Then at his box again. Then at the bed once more.

_DAMMIT! I'm a human, and I will sleep where humans sleep!!!_ Kakashi jumped up onto Sakura's side of the bed and carefully walked over her.

"Kakashi, is that you?"

"Meow."

"You can sleep up by my pillow if you want to, I don't mind. It's cold out tonight anyways."

_Score! _"Meow!"Kakashi made his way up to Sakura's head and curled up next to her. Her hand came out from under the blankets and started to stroke Kakashi's head.

"Are you purring, Kakashi?" Sakura laughed sleepily?

_Oh my gosh…I'm purring…_

Both of them fell asleep, perfectly content.

The sun shone through the windows the next day into Sakura's bedroom. Her mind woke her up, but she didn't feel like opening her eyes. Turning on her side she felt the warmth of another. Out of habit, Sakura began to pet the furry animal next to her.

Kakashi rolled over onto his side, and yawned. He felt somebody touching his head, but more like his hair.

Sakura heard a yawn, but not a kitty yawn, a yawn from an actual man.

Both of them dreaded what they would see.

Both of them opened their eyes, and were both startled so much that Sakura fell out of her bed and dragged Kakashi down with her. Kakashi landed on top of Sakura in a rather compromising position, and both of them just started to crack up.

"Kakashi, you're back to normal!" Sakura cheered.

"I have thumbs! And I can talk!" Kakashi pushed himself off the ground and stood up rejoicing the fact he was normal again.

Standing up herself, Sakura covered herself with her blankets. "I'm so glad!"

"I have to go see Tsunade, and you have to come with." Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Wait no, not like this, let me change first!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

Kakashi left the room and looking down at Taila who was now awake in the hallway said, "You see me? Yeah, I'm not a cat anymore little doggy!"

"Okay, I'm ready!" Kakashi practically pulled Sakura all the way to Tsunade's office out of sheer joy.

"LORD HOKAGE!" Kakashi burst through the door.

"W-WHAT IS IT?" Tsunade woke up from her desk, a large red mark on her cheek. Focusing her eyes, "Kakashi, is that you?"

"It sure is!" He smiled.

"He transformed back this morning." Sakura entered the room.

Tsunade was pleased with the results of her medicine and did a few tests to see of Kakashi needed to stay in the hospital overnight for supervision. Ultimately, Kakashi was fine and ready to start regular missions that day if he truly wanted to. Outside of the office Kakashi faced Sakura.

"Sakura, I want to thank you for all you did for me."

"Don't sweat it. It was fun taking care of a cute little kitty for a day or two."

"I can tell this is going to haunt me for the rest of my life." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. Reaching the steps that brought them to the streets Sakura peered over at Kakashi.

"I'm not carrying you this time."

"That's okay," Kakashi laughed. "Hey, everyone said that I was cute when I was a cat."

"Yeah, you were."

"Well…does that mean I'm not cute now?"

Sakura thought about this for a minute. "To be honest Kakashi…I think you're still cute."

"Really?"

"Take down your mask and I can tell you." Sakura bargained.

"Oh come on now."

"What's the big deal with you taking down your mask?" Sakura pouted.

"Nothing it's just—"Kakashi started.

"Just what?"

Kakashi and Sakura stared at each other until Kakashi finally gave in. "Okay fine, I'll take off my mask."

"Yes!"

"Don't get too excited." Slowly the fingers reached up to the bridge of his nose. They slid down pulling the fabric with them; it was almost off…Sakura could feel the tension on the air.

"HEY HATAKE!" Kakashi turned around to see Tsunade waving at the top of the steps.

"What Lord Hokage?" Kakashi yelled back.

"I THINK YOU FORGOT YOUR PANTS AGAIN!"

"What?" Kakashi looked down and indeed, he forgot his pants. "Umm…Sakura, I have to go, bye!"

Kakashi left Sakura gaping. All this time he had no pants on and she didn't notice…AND she never got to see his face!

"Damn him!" Sakura cursed.

A black cat walked by her.

"Kakashi!" But it wasn't him. Just a regular black cat. "I'm going to miss you Kakashi…but there's always your next check-up…"


	6. Important Message!

**Hey everybody! For those who truly loved this story I am proud to say that I will be adding a sequel. **

**SPOILERS! If you want to find out when the actual story comes out DO NOT READ!**

**There will be more Kakashi and Sakura romance!**

**Gai is going to play an important role in this...**

**Yes, Kakashi the ...? You'll just have to wait!**

**Kakashi's check-up, which was rudely interrupted by some unfortunate events, has been rescheduled! And let me tell you, is he dreading every last second of it...but why? Could it possibly be that he's a bit of a scaredy cat? **

**The sequel is up and it is called A Rescheduled Appointment**

**WHOO-HOO! Peace out!**

**-Melson Wheels**


End file.
